Raven and Robin
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: Here's a small Random collection of one-shots featuring Jump City's favorite birds. I thought would be good. UPDATE *2-18-2013*
1. Two Birds Fly Together

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network**_

_"Hold Fast...Go Forward...Fear Nothing" - Charles Finney, True Friend_

_**A one shot from this e-mail I got, I made some changes... enjoy...**_ One day Raven went to the Titans common room and found Robin. She then asked him if he thought she was pretty,

He said...no.

She sat down on the couch with him; then asked him if he would want to be with her forever...

Again... he said no.

She then asked him if she were to leave would he cry, and once again...

He replied with a no.

Raven had heard enough. As she walked away, tears streaming down her face Robin grabbed her arm and said... "You're not pretty you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I NEED to be with you forever. And I wouldn't cry if you walked away...I'd die..."

**I would I like to thank _raerob4ever _for the fiction ideas and the story plot lines. Thanks a bunch!**

_**True Love Means...**_

Raven and Robin were speeding over 100mph on a deserted road on Robin's motorcycle.

Raven: Slow down, we're going too fast! I'm scared! And I don't want anything to happen.

Robin: Come on, don't worry. I know what I'm doing. Your having fun right?

Raven: NO...please stop. I'm really scared

Robin: Then tell me you love me.

Raven: I LOVE YOU! Now please slow down.

Robin: Give me a hug. : Raven hugs Robin:

Robin: Can you help me out here? Will you take me Helmet off of me and put it on you? It's bugging me.

In the paper the next day: A motorcycle has crashed into a building break failure. Two people found, but only one survived.

The Truth is: Halfway down the road Robin realized that his breaks broke, but he didn't want Raven to know. Instead, he had her say she loved him and felt her hug him for one last time. Then had her wear his helmet so she would live, even though it meant that he would die.

_**I'm just too shy:**_

_10th grade:_ As I sat there in English class, I stared at Raven, the girl next to me. She was my so called "best friend". I stared at her long, silky hair, and wished she was mine. But she didn't notice me like that, and I knew it. After class, she walked up to me and asked me for the notes she had missed the day before and handed them to her. She said "thanks, Dick" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I wanted to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.

_11th grade:_ The phone rang. On the other end, it was her. She was in tears, mumbling on and on about how her love had broke her heart. She asked me to come over because she didn't want to be alone, so I did. As I sat next to her on the sofa, I stared at her soft eyes, wishing she was mine. After 2 hours, one Drew Barrymore movie, and three bags of chips, she decided to go to sleep. She looked at me, said "thanks, Dick" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.

_Senior year: _The day before prom she walked to my locker. My date is sick" she said; "he's not going to go well, I didn't have a date, and in 7th grade, we made a promise that if neither of us had dates, we would go together just as "best friends". So we did. Prom night, after everything was over, I was standing at her front door step. I stared at her as she smiled at me and stared at me with her crystal eyes. I want her to be mine, but she doesn't think of me like that, and I know it. Then she said "I had the best time, thanks!" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.

_Graduation Day:_ A day passed, then a week, then a month. Before I could blink, it was graduation day. I watched as her perfect body floated like an angel up on stage to get her diploma. I wanted her to be mine, but she didn't notice me like that, and I knew it. Before everyone went home, she came to me in her smock and hat, and cried as I hugged her. Then she lifted her head from my shoulder and said, "You're my best friend, thanks, Dick" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.

_A Few Years Later:_ Now I sit in the pews of the church. That girl is getting married now. I watched her say "I do" and drive off to her new life, married to another man. I wanted her to be mine, but she didn't see me like that, and I knew it. But before she drove away, she came to me and said "you came! Thanks" and kissed me on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.

_Funeral:_Years passed; I looked down at the coffin of a girl who used to be my "best friend". At the service, they read a diary entry she had wrote in her high school years. This is what it read: _I stare at him wishing he was mine, but he doesn't notice me like that, and I know it. I want to tell him, I want him to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love him but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why. I wish he would tell me he loved me! _I wish I did too... I thought to my self, and I cried.

_**The 30th Day...**_

Robin: I guess we are the left-overs in this world.

Raven: I think so...all of my friends have boyfriends, and we are the only the 2 people left in this world without any special person in our lives.

Robin: Yup, I don't know what to do.

Raven: I know! We'll play a game.

Robin: What game?

Raven: I'll be your girlfriend for 30 days and you will be my boyfriend.

Robin: That's a great plan, in fact, I don't have anything to do much for the following few weeks.

**DAY 1:** They watch their first movie and they both are touched by the romantic film.

_DAY 4:_ They went go to the beach and have a picnic. Robin and Raven have their quality time together.

**DAY 12:** Robin invited Raven to a carnival and they ride through a Horror House. Raven was scared and she thought she touched Robin's hand but she actually touched someone else's hand they both laughed.

_DAY 15:_ They saw a fortune teller down the road, and they asked for their future advice. The fortune teller said:

"My darlings, please don't waste the time of your life, spend the rest of your time together, happily." Then tears flowed out from the teller's eyes.

**DAY 20:** Dick invited Raven to go to the hill and they saw a meteor; Raven mumbled something.

_DAY 28:_ They sat on the bus, and because of a bumpy road Raven gave her first kiss to Robin by accident.

**DAY 29:** 11:37 pm: Raven and Robin sat in the park where they first decided to play this game.

Robin: I'm tired Raven...Do you want anything to drink? I'll buy you one...I'll just go down the road.

Raven: An Apple Juice, that's all. Thank you.

Robin: Wait for me. 20 minutes later a stranger approached Raven

Stranger: Are you a friend of Robin?

Raven: Yes, why? What happened?

Stranger: A reckless drunk driver ran over Robin, and he is in critical condition in the hospital.

_11:57 pm:_ The doctor walked out of the emergency room; he handed Raven an apple juice and a letter.

Doctor: We found this in Robin's pocket. Raven reads the letter and it says: Raven, These past few weeks, I realized you are a really cute girl, and I am really falling for you-your cherished smile, your everything when we played this game. Before this game ends, I would like you to be my girlfriend for the rest of my life. I love you, Raven.

Raven crumpled up the paper and shouted: "Robin! I don't want you to die- I love you; remember that night when we saw a meteor and I mumbled something. I mumbled that I wish we would be together forever and that we would never have to end this game. Please don't leave me Robin... I love you! You can't do this to me!"

Then the clock strikes 12... Robin's heart stopped pumping... It was the 30th day.

**I know they're sad but hey Love hurt sometimes…please review**


	2. ANNOUCEMENT

ATTENTION READERS, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN ANNOUCEMENT; I HAVE FIXED UP AND UPDATED THE OTHER OLDER CHAPTERS IN MY OLDER FICTIONS. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LOOKING OVER AND REVIEWING THE NEW CHANGES I WOULD APPRIECIANT YOU FOR IT. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL FANS.


End file.
